Silence
by calm storms
Summary: After transitioning, Damon erases his sister's memories and removes her from the Salvatore estate to keep her safe. However, his plan may have caused more harm than good.
1. Family Tree

Family Tree

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1854_

"Stefan, hurry up!" Isabella barked, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the large branch.

Her younger brother, only by a year, smiled up at her. Though the children tried to stay quiet, they couldn't hold their laughter. They weren't supposed to climb the aged oak tree by their home. Told by their parents, the tree was very old, and one of the children could easily fall and hurt themselves. Of course, that only made them want to climb the tree more and more.

"Hurry," Isabella repeated, as her brother began to climb the tree. "If anyone comes, we will be in trouble." The children's parents, well more so their father, were mostly upset by Isabella's playfulness compared to his sons'. Their father thought that she was a growing woman and should behave as such. Their mother, however, constantly stated how she was only a child and should be allowed to enjoy some freedom, as long as it was safe.

Stefan was now a branch away from his sister. He was holding tightly onto the trunk of the tree while standing on a branch that could have easily broken off any minute. Yet, he was still smiling, obviously having a good time.

"Come on Stefan, you can do it," chanted his sister.

Stefan grabbed a hold of the branch his sister was on. They were maybe six to seven feet above the ground.

"What on God's Earth are you two doing?"

Both children gasped, as Stefan cautiously planted his feet back onto the branch. They averted their eyes down to see their older brother staring up at them.

"If father were to see you two, he would whip you both," he exclaimed, though his voice was filled with discipline, his silk blue eyes were drowned in fear.

"We are only playing, Damon," Isabella whined, her plaited dark hair swaying in the wind.

Damon shook his head and crossed his arms. "You must play somewhere else. It is too dangerous for you two to be up there."

Stefan and Isabella both pouted, as they began to climb down the tree, in utter disappointment. All the children wanted to do was to run around and play for a while, without any interruptions or getting completely bored with the same _entertainment_ over and over again.

"Be careful," Damon shrieked, standing right underneath the tree, hoping to help his two siblings. But to his dismay, they were nowhere near arm's length.

"We are okay, Damon," Stefan exclaimed, becoming annoyed by his brother's worries.

Just as he took another step down, a blood-curdling _snap_ filled the siblings' ears, as the rotted branch broke underneath the youngest Salvatore. Stefan tried creating a grip on the branch above him, but it was no use, as he felt himself beginning to fall several feet down.

"Stefan!" Isabella screamed as she watched the scene before her.

Damon tried to catch his brother's fall, but he was in so much shock, that he was not quite fast enough. Although it all seemed to form in slow motion, the incident occurred in only a matter of seconds as Stefan fell harshly onto the ground, resulting in his brother running to his side.

Isabella quickly made her way down, as Stefan laid on the ground, clutching his ankle, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Let me see," Damon demanded, removing his brother's hands from his ankle. Carefully, he rolled up the pant's leg and took off his brother's boot. Stefan cried out in pain, as Damon removed the boot, accidentally moving around his ankle. Damon quickly apologized, not meaning to harm his brother, but needed to know how serious the injury was.

The dark-haired child finally made her way down the tree, quickly running to where her brothers sat. "Is he hurt?" she asked.

Damon examined Stefan's ankle. Already, it was heavily swollen, a dark purplish-black color developing.

"Go get mother," Damon ordered, never taking his eyes off Stefan.

Isabella gave her brothers one last glance, before running off to fetch their mother. Damon knew that their mother would nurse Stefan and it would be more comforting for him than to hear the wrath of their father.

Gently, Damon set down his brother's ankle, bringing Stefan closer to his body, as began to cradle him. "It will be okay, Stefan," Damon reassured, as Stefan cried into his brother's sleeve. "It will be okay."


	2. Family Dynamic

Family Dynamic

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864_

"Damon," Stefan exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face. "Come dance with us."

Damon's eyes widened in horror, as he stared at the scenery around him. Bodies. Bodies everywhere. All young, attractive women, whose necks had wounds on each one of them. His brother and sister were in the middle of the parlor, a woman behind them playing the piano. She looked half-conscious, but she was still smiling.

"What have you done?" Damon demanded, firmly stepping into the parlor.

Stefan's smile never left his face. Blood covered his lips and chin, dripping down onto his white shirt.

"Oh, we were only having some fun. Right, Belle?"

Stefan gave his older sister a twirl, causing her to giggle. She showed no signs of fear or terror; it was almost as if it was only the three of them in the room. Damon stood at a safe distance as he tried to examine his sister. He didn't want to come too close, fearing that it would alarm Stefan and cause his brother to lash out and attack.

He couldn't see any scarring or injury on Isabella; she seemed perfectly normal. It was as if there wasn't a care in the world. Stefan swore on numerous occasions how he would never harm their sister and it would have been more likely for his brother to lose control first, but Damon was still skeptical. Stefan couldn't control his lust for blood. He was becoming extremely sloppy with his hunting and knew the town's people would start to become aware of the fact that killing everyone with the _disease_, doesn't mean it wouldn't spread again.

"Isabella," Damon breathed, his voice sounding nauseated. "Come here." The stench of blood that surrounded him was unbearable. Although he had just returned from feeding, a few sips from a local tavern girl, whom he had made sure still lived afterward, it wasn't enough to fill the unnatural hunger he felt inside him. But unlike Stefan, Damon was careful. He rarely killed and when he did, he made sure his messes were cleaned and there would be no possible way to trace the crime back to him.

Giving his sister another twirl, Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist, securing his sister in front of him. "Why must you ruin the fun, brother?" Stefan asked, a bloody grin smeared over his face with furrowed brows. "You know-how Belle enjoys the time we all spend together. Why not join us?"

Damon tried to mask the high level of concern he felt. He did not like the closeness his brother's mouth was to their sister's neck. He knew to keep his poise, as his eyes only stared at the green orbs belonging to his sister. "Isabella, it is late. You should prepare yourself for bed."

"You are not her father," Stefan intervened, continuing to hold their sister. "She is grown; she can make decisions for herself."

Damon nearly scoffed at his brother's words. He knew if their sister had a free mind, she would have escaped far away from this damned town. Anyone of a sane mind would. The thought of the fear she would have felt made Damon's bones shiver. In a distorted way, he should have been grateful for his brother tampering with his sister's head, but it gave him a grave sense of guilt knowing she was enclosed in her own mind.

Slowly the girl lifted up her head, staring at the brother who had entrapped her. "Where is father?" Isabella asked, her voice was coated in innocence.

Stefan smiled, turning his sister around to fully face him. Though he was younger, he was much taller and bigger than she was. She was a petite woman with dark hair and green eyes to match her brother's. She did share much more similar traits to Stefan compared to the eldest Salvatore sibling.

"My dear sister," Stefan began, lifting up the girl's chin. His pupils dilated, causing her body to freeze. "Father is dead, but there is no need to cry or be worried. Sadness is a worthless emotion. Our sorrows can't return them to the living."

"Is that how you felt after mother's death?" Damon asked, his eyes narrowing.

Stefan looked back at his brother, resting their sister's head on his chest to stroke her straight locks. "Mother was taken by God; father was sent to Hell."

"Don't speak that way," Damon ordered.

"My apologies; would you like me to compose a eulogy for the man who murdered his children in cold-blood?"

"Stefan," Damon warned, his eyes staring at the back of his sister's head.

Stefan glanced down, his fingers twirling the ends of the girl's hair. She was much more frail to him now compared to when he was human. It was an unexplainable feeling of the power embedded in his blood. The capabilities he was made of. With an exaggerated groan, he proceeded to lift his sister's chin again in order to captivate her eyes. "Prepare yourself for bed and sleep soundly sister," Stefan compelled.

"Is Abagail alright? She usually escorts me," Isabella asked, her voice was bland as the siblings stared at one another.

Damon bit his tongue, lowering his eyes. Abagail use to be Isabella's handmaiden. It was only a few days after their transitioning that he had to remove her bloody corpse from his brother's room.

"She is fine. No need to worry," Stefan falsely reassured. He blinked, beaming another smile at the girl. "Goodnight sister."

Isabella returned the smile, leaning up to kiss Stefan's cheek. "Goodnight brother."

She walked past the bodies, oblivious to their existence. Reaching the end of the parlor, she kissed her eldest brother's cheek repeating a goodnight to him before retreating up the stairs for bed.

"Pleasant dreams, Belle!" Stefan screamed to his departing sibling. It wasn't until they heard the closing of a door before Stefan continued, as Damon marched over to him. "Are you retiring in as well, or would you like something to drink?"

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Damon exclaimed, gripping his brother's shirt, furiously. Stefan, on the other hand, remained calm.

"Quite the contrary, brother; I have actually never been so enlightened."

"Our sister is not an object," Damon stated, ignoring his brother's ignorance. "And does not deserve to be treated as such."

"Well by all means brother, if you want to allow her to see this world, go ahead."

Damon inhaled sharply, giving Stefan a small shove, before beginning to pace the room. He knew Stefan had no intention of harming their sister and in his own current disrupted state actually believed he was protecting her. Maybe he was. Damon couldn't disregard the fact that the trauma would surely be too overbearing for Isabella. Damon had nearly gone mad himself and Stefan was becoming harder to revive each day.

"Do you really think she would show gratitude?" Stefan asked. "To know what her family has become?"

Damon stopped his rapid strides to glare at his brother. "That is not the point! She doesn't deserve an enslaved mind."

"That would imply she is a prisoner."

"Is she not?"

Stefan paused, hesitant on his next words.

Damon sighed before continuing. "I'm leaving. And I'm taking our sister with me."

With a swift turn of his heel, Damon calmly began making his way out of the parlor. Stefan's eyes widened, his mouth agape. Quickly, he sped in front of his brother, blocking him from exiting.

"No, no, Damon, please!" Stefan pleaded. "I'll be good. I'll be careful. Please, you can't leave me here by myself."

"I promised you an eternity of misery," Damon stated, his voice clear of emotion. "And if removing Isabella from this revolting place is a start then I'll gladly do it." Damon shoved past his brother, to continue to walk away, but did not get far.

"I'll turn her," Stefan declared, in a desperate attempt. "Or return her memories. Think about how much she'll hate you."

Damon stood straight, his back faced his brother. Though Stefan couldn't see, Damon had a look of terror forming on his face. No . . . his brother was impulsive but he would never inflict this hell onto their sister.

"You wouldn't . . ." Damon breathed, not turning around.

"Watch me," Stefan threatened, after a heavy swallow. Damon could hear the desire for pity in his brother's voice. For a moment, he actually considered granting it to him. But Stefan was becoming too unstable. The bodies. The blood. The mind games.

Successfully navigating himself under his brother's skin, Stefan said in a chilling tone, "I bet she'll stare at you with pure fear."

That was enough to break the barrier holding in Damon's rage. A loud cry escaped from his mouth, as he broke the wooden arm of a chair beside him and hurled it straight into his brother's abdomen. Stefan reacted the second his flesh was impaled, grunting in agony, as he knelt down, gripping onto the wood.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Damon defamed, staring at his kneeling brother. "You would destroy the lives of your family to fulfill your own selfish desires." Stefan's head was lowered, not making it clear if he could actually understand the words coming out of his brother's mouth. Damon shook his head. "No, you don't deserve anyone, let alone a family."

Finally, Damon exited the parlor.


	3. A New Chance At Life

A New Chance At Life

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

_2 Months Later_

Isabella hummed softly, finishing plaiting the young girl's hair. It was early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to rise, as a floating stream of mist circled the air entering from the opened bedroom window. Her handmaiden, Hanna, constantly berated Isabella on leaving the window opened, but the scorching Louisiana summer heat was too overbearing to keep the home barricaded. Additionally, Hanna had no voice in the house to give orders.

After the outbreak in her small Virginian town, most of the population that was able to fight off the illness relocated leaving the remaining civilians, mainly the founding families and those too poor to move, to rebuild their quaint community. Or at least that's what she had been informed by her maid and the nurses at the ward. Isabella was one of the first to be infected, hospitalizing the young adult for nearly three months. She was practically incoherent, it was a miracle she even survived.

Hanna had been the one who informed Isabella of her family's unfortunate fate. Although Isabella was saddened over the news, she did not feel as heartbroken as she thought she should. She was in grief in the beginning, but it was mediocre and had slowly faded to nonexistent. She missed them tremendously, but she wasn't wasting away over the lost of them.

Hanna had been a worker at her family's home but she wasn't anyone's personal helper. She was one of the few who managed not to catch the illness which was astonishing. It was Isabella who decided to relocate to Louisiana to her Aunt and Uncle's home; certainly, nothing compared to her hometown estate, but it quietly sat upon a hill, overlooking the city below.

She couldn't even explain to herself why she made the decision to reside there; Isabella could barely even remember the last time she had seen her relatives, but they were the last of her family to survive and were more than willing to allow Isabella to stay along with her new handmaid and the two orphaned children.

According to Hanna, they were the children of a maid who had arrived after her hospitalization. She sadly had gotten ill shortly after working and died rather quickly. Isabella was amazed over how opened her family was to these strangers, even though the children did sleep with Hanna in the workers' quarters and preformed minor household chores.

"All done," Isabella declared, securing the girl's hair with a light blue ribbon.

Quickly, the little girl spun around to hug the young woman. "Thank you, Miss Isabella."

"You're welcome, Alice," Isabella replied with a smile.

Alice could not have been any older than ten. She was a dark-skinned child with beautiful emerald green eyes. Isabella saw a spirit in the little girl that was quite similar to her own when she was that age. It was an interesting premise; how she could remember something so long ago, yet could barely recollect anything from the prior months.

A knock on the opened door interrupted her thoughts, as Isabella stared up to see a familiar redheaded pale woman in her late twenties.

"Alice, go help prepare breakfast," Hanna ordered. Her demeanor was strict but her words glided off her tongue in a form of kindness.

"Yes, ma'am," Alice obliged. She gave a quick goodbye to the women in the room before scurrying off.

Isabella moved her eyes towards Hanna, seeing the woman walk across the room, shutting the bedroom window.

"Did I not tell you to keep the window shut?" the maid scolded.

"I feel as though I will melt in my bed a night," Isabella whined.

"Well, thankfully it is now morning."

The dark-haired girl could not help but smile at the words spoken by her handmaid. They weren't even a decade apart in age and yet Hanna spoke to her as if Isabella could have been her own daughter.

"How is your head today?" Hanna asked, placing Isabella's dress for the day on the bed; it was light pink with embroidered flowers.

Isabella merely shrugged with a sigh, as she stood up. "Better than before, but the pain is still there. I feel as though my head is about to erupt from the inside."

Hanna nodded, as she helped her maiden undress from her nightgown. "I will brew some tea for you. Your body may be still recovering from the illness."

"I suppose so . . ." Isabella cautiously agreed although she couldn't truly say she believed that was the cause of her migraines. She felt violated in her mind, it was an odd feeling. Almost as if the inside of her head had been exposed and tampered with. At first, she did deliberate she was most likely in a delusional state of recovery, but as time went on she became more doubtful. There were just certain things that did not make sense to her. Important moments that should have been implanted in her memory now just filled with black gaps. But she was safe and was going to live the rest of her life being happy.

"Do you think you will be able to attend the celebration tonight?" Hanna asked, placing the corset over the girl's body.

Isabella inhaled sharply, gripping the railing on her bed, as Hanna began tightening the corset. "I don't really have much of a choice," she admitted. "Uncle has been _subtlely_ mentioning the number of potential suitors that'll be attending all week."

"Yes, I suppose it is too early for you to use the excuse of a headache," Hanna playfully pointed out, causing Isabella to laugh. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the celebration in regards to?"

Isabella felt a sudden surge of relief when her maid had finished tying her corset. "I'm not entirely sure to be perfectly honest with you."

...

Klaus was in an excellent mood. He was up earlier than usual to make sure the workers had begun setting up for the party tonight. There was a certain type of giddiness to him. His darling little Katerina; three hundred and seventy-two years and she was now deceased. He had to admit he was annoyed, somewhat angry when he heard the news of his doppelganger's death, he wanted to be the cause of it. However, it did give Klaus a sense of joy that she had spent over three hundred years paranoid and then burnt into ash. He knew her final moments were torturous, though much less painful than if he was the inflictor, and that gave him enough satisfaction.

"Niklaus, I will ask again, is all this really necessary?"

Klaus turned his head, seeing his noble brother standing only a few feet behind. He faced his brother, a smile beaming against the morning sun. "If I were able to, I would throw a celebration around the world that would last a century."

"Her betrayal happened centuries ago. She is dead, can it be left there?" Elijah asked although he knew it was a stupid question. His brother's bitterness and vengeance could continue on for eternity.

Klaus raised a brow. "Are old feelings resurfacing? Katerina destroyed my chance of breaking the curse, I can only return the favor by celebrating her ultimate demise." he chuckled. "It's quite beautiful, is it not, brother? That her last breath was taken at the very same spot we were raised?"

Elijah shook his head, before retreating upstairs. Niklaus was going to do what he wanted in the most sadistic way he could. He thought about leaving his brother, but he could never find the ability to do so. He truly cared for all his siblings and could only hope Niklaus would gain a fraction of the morality Elijah himself owned.

Heading towards the study, he stopped for a moment hearing movement from the cracked door beside him. His youngest brother would never be up this early.

Opening the door more, he peeked inside to see the cause of the sounds. His brother sat on the bed, a thin sheet covering his lower half. His face was buried into the neck of a young pretty lady who was creating a combination of harsh gasps and blissful moans. On the other side of the bed, he saw the back of another girl who was sleeping soundly. Just at the foot of the bed rested the final girl. Her eyes were glossy and Elijah could tell she had been drained hours prior.

"Early start to the day, brother?" Elijah calmly asked, a hint of discipline in his voice.

His brother looked up from the girl's neck, warm blood oozing from his mouth. He smiled brightly, similar to the smile Niklaus had. "Elijah! I was having a little snack, before drifting back to sleep. Would you like some?"

His brother lifted the girl's limp wrist, offering it to his brother, knowing he would decline. Judging by her heartbeat, she was still alive but struggling. Elijah couldn't believe the look of innocence his brother displayed. His eyes almost became doe-like, a remembrance from his childhood. But Elijah didn't need to be part of his bloodline to see that it was a facade.

"Kol, I'm aware you have been asleep for quite some time-"

"Asleep? Is that what we're calling it now?" Kol interrupted, tilting his head.

Elijah ignored his brother's spiteful comment. "Nevertheless, I'm sure you are able to comprehend that disrupting Niklaus's schedule, or frankly anything to aggravate him, you will end up daggered."

Kol rolled his eyes. "You could aggravate Nik by simply stepping on his foot. Besides, today is to celebrate the death of some strumpet. I'm sure Nik wouldn't mind a few extra bodies."

"We have servants Kol," Elijah stated, trying to endorse any type of common sense into his brother's brain. "We are supplied with people who we feed upon to avoid suspicion-"

Elijah was planning on continuing with his scolding but realized Kol was nonexistent in the conversation. Elijah would have lied if he said he never lost control, and Niklaus was almost as untamable as Kol. But Kol was reckless, he simply did not care. Unlike Niklaus who lust for power, Kol did whatever amused him at the moment, not caring for the consequences.

Sighing, Elijah leaned out of the doorway, stopping a young vampire servant walking in the hall.

"You there," Elijah called.

"Yes, sir?" the servant answered, making his way towards the elder vampire.

"Please dispose of my brother's mess," he paused, hearing the last beat of the girl's heart in his brother's arm. "Both bodies." Elijah turned towards his brother, pointing to the sleeping blonde. "She better live." With his last remark, he turned swiftly on his heel.

Kol dropped the girl's body down on the floor with a notable thud, before resting his head back on his pillow. His eyes closed, he didn't even acknowledge the servant removing the bodies and shutting his door.


	4. Civil

Civil

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_4 Months Prior_

_ "Did my brother scare you while you were away?"_

_ George Lockwood raised a brow at the girl beside him. His family was never particularly close with the Salvatore's, however, something about the daughter had always enticed him, even since childhood. _

_ "I barely saw him before his departure, why do you ask?"_

_ "Because you barely have spoken nor even wanted to see me since your return," Isabella responded swiftly, determined to make eye contact with the man, as they walked through the garden of her family's estate. "At first, I assumed you were either recovering from an illness or the brutality of the war, but as I see you are in perfect health, I can only conclude that you have been threatened from laying eyes on me."_

_ Isabella always had a sharp tongue. Despite her father's annoyance in it at times, there were occasions he was proud that she had inherited his trait. But most importantly her father loved the relationship between the Lockwood boy and his child. The boy came from a high-ranked wealthy family, was extremely charismatic, a soldier, and overall good to his daughter. Over a year ago, George had asked Giuseppe for Isabella's hand in marriage and he was quick to agree. After his time in the war, they were to plan the ceremony in the cold season under Isabella's request. However, if she could see her fiancé before walking down the aisle, it would be a blessing. _

_ "I have not been ignoring you-"_

_ "Pardon my intrusion, dear, but you have officially returned from war a week ago and yet the letters you have written me seem to be my only companion," Isabella quickly interrupted._

_George had some extended ability to occasionally reside in his family home during his time in battle, but even then their encounters were mild. Isabella just gave an excuse of him being exhausted and soon having to return to combat. It would be a lie if she said she hadn't been lonely. Her eldest brother had returned a few days before George and she had yet to even sit down and have a word with him. Both of her brothers were captivated by the orphan girl who resided in their home. Isabella didn't talk to her much and frankly couldn't stand her. She felt enormous sympathy due to the loss of her family but she didn't respect or admire her behavior. Isabella felt a sense of anger the way the girl roped her brothers. Sure, she was a single woman, but she was allowing them to receive feelings Isabella couldn't determine were truly returned by the orphan girl. _

_ "Do you still want to marry me?" Isabella questioned._

_ George stopped his pace to finally face the brunette. "With all my heart."_

_ "Then start acting like it," Isabella demanded. "Because lately, it seems as though you do not even want to touch me."_

_ George brought his hand up to slowly caress the girl's face. "Belle, not a day goes by where I don't think of our future together. The war has changed me. There are things I simply cannot express because I cannot comprehend them myself. But I do not ever want you to think I have lost my attraction to you." _

_ Isabella felt a smile grow, as George leaned down to intertwine their lips. She truly did love the man, he had been nothing but affectionate towards her. Of course, she couldn't fully understand what he had gone through, but she was willing to try to. _

_ "Until you wed her, be careful where your lips get placed."_

_ The quickness Isabella's smile had spread when she heard the familiar voice was evenly matched to how quick it fell when she followed it's direction. She saw her eldest brother walking towards them, the orphan girl's arm wrapped around his own. _

_ "My apologies, George, it seems as though we are always being watched," Isabella teased, George securing a hold onto the petite girl's waist. _

_ "Who would've thought after my return from war my own sister would be bothered by my presence?" She knew Damon was openly joking with her and it was something she missed._

_ "If it is any consolation, I quite enjoy your presence," the orphan girl purred, before narrowing her eyes onto the other man. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't believe we have ever been properly introduced to one another." Releasing herself from Damon, the girl held her hand out towards the man. "My name is Katherine Pierce." _

_ George was not a stupid man. He was quick to take the girl's hand and bow before returning to his position of holding his fiancée. "George Lockwood; a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_ Katherine noticed the quickness of the man but said nothing. "I'm surprised it took so long to be made acquaintances."_

_ "In all fairness, Miss Katherine, it seems as though I can never find you," Isabella joined the conversation. "Seeing as though you have been accompanying Stefan everywhere."_

_ Damon's face clearly fell, but he remained in a firm posture. If Katherine wasn't mistaken, she could see the speck of bitterness gleaming in the girl's eyes. Nevertheless, everyone kept their composure. _

_ "Yes, well, I have been quite lonely without Damon," Katherine expressed, wrapping her arm back into Damon's, sweetly looking up at him. "Now, he can keep me entertained."_

_ "Oh, I thought Stefan kept you very occupied from what I have seen," Isabella replied, almost innocently, but her voice had been laced. _

_ Katherine stared back at the girl. She didn't see her as a danger, more of an intriguing obstacle. _

_ George cleared his throat, trying to remove the tension. "I heard from my father you will be attending the Founder's Ball tomorrow, Miss Pierce?"_

_ Katherine smiled. "Yes, Stefan will be accompanying me." She looked back up at Damon. "Punishment for you, since you decided to leave me to my lonesome."_

_ "As long as I get a dance," Damon responded._

_ "We'll see."_

_ "Well, if I do not see either of you until then, I wish you both a pleasant day. Excuse us." George gilded Isabella past her brother and the orphan, trying to maintain a sturdy pace. _

_ "I don't even think you sweat this much when you asked my father for my hand," Isabella observed, once they had walked a safe distance away. _

_ George laughed. "I assume the wrath of two women is more overwhelming than the wrath of Giuseppe Salvatore."_

"_I'd hardly consider that wrath," Isabella argued. "I just calmly stated my observations."_

"_In a demeaning tone?" _

"_Should I show kindness to the woman sleeping in both of my brothers' beds?"_

_There was a silent pause before Isabella continued. "Katherine may do as she pleases, however, I am not going to tolerate breaking the love and bond of my family."_

_ "I just advise you to be cautious," George warned._

_ Isabella gave him a strange look. "I am not going to show fear to someone who is not superior to me. She walks this Earth and breathes the air the same way I do." _


End file.
